Nickname
by Cerinad
Summary: Bakugou dan Midoriya tetap memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan masa kecil mereka, membuat Kirishima bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. #BakuDeku #BakugouxMidoriya


My Hero Academia Horikoshi Kouhei

Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter nya saja

Warning: Ini cerita Yaoi, BL, bxb, gay dsb. Homophobic just don't read this! Thanks..

-OneShot-

"Jangan menghalangiku, Deku sialan!"

"M-maaf Kacchan.."

Midoriya lalu menyingkir memberikan ruang bagi Bakugou untuk lewat. Kirishima menatap jengah pada dua teman masa kecil itu. Dia tidak yakin jika dulunya mereka benar-benar berteman. Kirishima bahkan heran kenapa Midoriya mau berteman dengannya.

"Nak Midoriya, bisakah kau membagikan ini kepada teman-temanmu?", mendadak kelas menjadi sunyi setelah All Might masuk dan memanggil Midoriya.

Midoriya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri All Might. "Baik!"

All Might menyodorkan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa dan diterima oleh Midoriya. Kertas tersebut, kertas hasil ujian mereka. Dia lalu membagikannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Ini punyamu, Todoroki-kun", Midoriya menyodorkan kertas milik Todoroki yang tertera nilai A. "Terima kasih, Midoriya".

"Iida-kun. Nilai mu lumayan bagus", komentar Midoriya sembari menyodorkan kertas milik Iida. "Arrigatou, Izuku".

Midoriya lalu menghampiri meja Bakugou. "K-kacchan.. Ini punyamu", Bakugou merebut kasar kertas itu dari tangan Midoriya. "Berisik, Deku".

Ketika Midoriya sudah berjalan menjauh, lanjut membagikan kertas ujian milik yang lain, Kirishima lalu mendekat ke meja Bakugou. "Kau tetap memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan kecil seperti itu? Menurutku itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Sebaiknya kau berhenti saja", celetuknya.

Kaminari yang mendengar obrolan mereka pun ikut nimbrung. "Ya, seharusnya kalian saling memanggil dengan nama depan saja kan? Lagipula kalian sudah dewasa".

Bakugou mengernyit tidak suka. Tangannya terkepal kuat." Apa urusannya dengan kalian? Aku tidak peduli pendapat kalian. Kalian hanyalah sampah yang tidak tahu apapun. Urus saja urusan kalian, aku--", Bakugou terus mengoceh tidak jelas sambil meledak-ledak dan Kirishima serta Kaminari yang hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

Kaminari kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kirishima. "Hey, pst.. Menurutmu, dia menyukainya?"

"Menyukai apa?"

"Nama panggilan nya. Kacchan", Kirishima lalu hanya manggut-manggut. Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin saja".

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat dan seluruh siswa U.A pergi keluar kelas. Sebagian besar pergi ke kantin sedangkan yang lain hanya berjalan-jalan saja disepanjang koridor. Begitu juga dengan kelas 1-A. Kirishima, Kaminari dan Bakugou makan bersama saat ini.

"Yo, kau makan banyak sekali, Kacchan".

Bakugou lantas tersedak membuat Kaminari panik dan buru-buru memberikan air pada Bakugou. "Makan pelan-pelan Bakugou".

Setelah acara tersedak itu usai, Bakugou menatap tajam pada Kirishima. "Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu, rambut aneh!!"

'Dia bahkan sampai sekarang tidak sadar jika rambutnya sama anehnya dengan Kirishima', batin Kaminari. "Apa salahnya? Kau tidak pernah marah dan mempersalahkan itu jika Izuku yang memanggilmu seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba Midoriya datang menghampiri Bakugou dan yang lainnya. "Em, ano.. Boleh aku bergabung?", Midoriya membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya yang masih utuh. Kirishima lalu menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan Midoriya. "Tentu saja boleh, Deku".

BRAK

Bakugou lalu memukul meja sangat jeras hingga membuat mereka terlonjak kaget. Hawa tidak mengenakkan menguar disekitar mereka. Midoriya meneguk ludahnya kasar. "J-jika Kacchan tidak mem-perbolehkan, a-aku bisa cari--"

"Kau! Duduk disebelahku", Bakugou memotong ucapan Midoriya membuat lagi-lagi Midoriya meneguk ludahnya kasar. Terdengar seperti perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah, akhirnya Midoriya memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Bakugou daripada harus berurusan dengan makhluk pemarah itu.

"Dan, kau!", Bakugou menunjuk Kirishima dengan emosi yang ada dihadapannya. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Deku'".

Kirishima tersenyum remeh. "Kenapa? Ada alasan apa sampai-sampai hanya kau yanh boleh menyebutnya Deku?"

Bakugou mengepalkan tangannya. Dia emosi, benar-benar emosi saat ini. "Alasan hah? Kau ingin alasan?!"

Bakugou lalu duduk dan menarik Midoriya agar menatapnya.

"E-eh? Kacchan.. ", Midoriya terkejut dengan perlakuan Bakugou yang tiba-tiba.

Bakugou menatap Midoriya intens dan tajam. Membuat Midoriya gugup seketika. Pipinya memanas dan badannya kaku. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Bakugou mulai mengangkat dagu Midoriya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dia menatap mata pemuda bersurai brokolu itu lama membuat Midoriya semakin memanas.

Midoriya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "K-kacchan.. Kau-"

Bakugou lalu mengunci mulut Midoriya menggunakan mulutnya. Menghentikan kalimat yang ingin Midoriya lontarkan. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Wajahnha semakin memerah. Dia malu, sungguh. Bakugou memang tidak tahu tempat.

Kaminari melongo dan Kirishima menganga tidak percaya. Bakugou cukup berani untuk mencium Midoriya ditempat umum seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, dihadapan mereka berdua. Tidak lama, Bakugou akhirnya melepaskan pautannya dan mengusap ujung bibir Midoriya dengan ibu jarinya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali hingga Midoriya bisa melihatnya di jarak yang sedekat ini.

Bakugou mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau ingin alasan kan? Itulah alasan kenapa hanya aku satu-satunya yang boleh memanggilnya Deku".

"Ba-bakugou kau.. ", Kirishima tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia masih terlalu terkejut hingga bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

Bakugou beranjak dan menyeret Midoriya dari tempat tersebut. Entah ingin dibawa kemana Midoriya itu.

Midoriya terkejut lalu menjerit." Huwa!! Kacchan.. Kau ingin membawaku kemana?! Tidak, makan siangku!!"

"Berisik, Deku. Ikut saja!"

Kaminari menatap kepergian dua teman masa kecil itu. "Bakugou benar-benar kasar".

"Ha, ternyata itu karena dia menyukai Midoriya", Kirishima menyeringai lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Kaminari mengangguk dan ikut melanjutkan makannya.

-END-


End file.
